Power supplies, particularly in the field of plasma applications, require high frequency (e.g., 400 kHz to 4 MHz), high voltage (e.g., 1 kVpk to 10 kVpk), and high power (e.g., 5 kW to 50 kW) capabilities.
In addition, power supplies for plasma applications, such as reactive gas generators, must be able to react to the plasma's impedance changing characteristics so that the power remains stable during system operation, perform efficiently, and be able to fit within the ever decreasing physical area made available to the power supply. A power system for plasma applications may involve converting the standard three phase 208 VAC/480 VAC, 50/60 Hz supply to a high frequency, varying (high) AC output voltage power supply.